Kickin' It!: Kick
by PercyAnime
Summary: AU Remake of the Kickin' It! series with more romance, more drama, more action. I've changed the plot a little to my liking, so please enjoy! Kick JackxKim


Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!

Summary:AU Remake of the Kickin' It! series with more romance, more drama, more action. I've changed the plot a little to my liking, so please enjoy! Kick JackxKim

* * *

Chapter I: Lost Pilot

I got kind of nervous when the lunch bell rung. Who wouldn't be nervous at lunch on their first day at a new school? The fact that I'm yet to make any friends yet doesn't help me in this situation. I wonder into the cafeteria without really knowing it. I looked around, taking in all the detail of the room.

There were a lot of round tables set up everywhere with chairs around them. Older people who I labeled as the lunch ladies/men, stood behind the food with their hairnets, aprons and giants spoons.

I went over and grabbed a tray before heading into line. I would have, if there was one…that's what I get for being late. "Hi, I'm new" I greeted the large, African American lady behind the glass. "What do you suggest?" I asked her.

She gave me a strange look, like I was an alien or something before replying. "Don't ask me, I don't know what half of this stuff is!"

I shot her a questionable look. I redirected my gaze at the sound of the cafeteria doors swinging open. I could have wrong my heart skipped a beat when I laid eyes on her. I'll admit it, I'm not too much into girls. Don't get me wrong! I'm not gay or anything, it's just that I see so many people wasting their time, chasing after girls, just to get their hearts broken. My grand pa once told me that if it's met to be, it'll happen—at some point. So from that moment on, I just let my feelings for girls be. If we are met to be, destiny will guide us.

Okay, back to the pretty girl in front of me. Wait, in front of me? I didn't realize it, but she was already in front of me. I have to admit, I caught myself caught in her light green eyes.

I was snapped out of being lost in her eyes—again, when she suddenly dropped the apple she was juggling. My reflexes kicked in, and so did my leg as I caught the apple right before it hit the ground. I balanced it on my ankle for a little before popping it up and catching it. Smooth, Jack, nice first impression. I smirked as she looked kind of amazed by my stunt.

She crossed her arms as she looked me over, was she trying to read me. "Okay, I admit that was pretty cool." She said after a moment. I know it was, you don't have to tell me. "I'm Kim." She greeted.

"I'm Jack, I'm new." I replied.

She held in a laugh before replying, "Yeah, I can tell, you still have that 'new kid smell'." She said. I felt a little offend but also I little creeped out. Wait, is she trying to tell me I smell back. I held back the eager to smell myself.

I can't believe I got lost in her eyes again. I didn't notice we were looking at each other for a while before she spoke, "Uh, can I have my apple back?" She asked, looking a little awkward.

The apple! Forgot about that, "Oh yeah, sorry." I replied before handing her the apple. She happily took it. Things are getting awkward now… "Well, I guess I'll see you around" I said, trying to end the conversation. I know, why would I end the conversation with the pretty girl? Things are just getting way too awkward for my liking.

"Maybe you will." She replied with a smile I found a little hard to read.

When she had sat down at a table with people I labeled as her friends, I turned back to my tray. The lunch lady seemed like preoccupied with her hairnet, so I just grabbed a plate of—meat loaf?

Now where was I gonna sit? I looked around, realizing that most of the seats were already taken and a lot of the tables looked pretty crowded with people that looked like they already knew each other. I only looked around for another second before someone called out, "Hey, new kid." I turned to the direction of the voice, assume that was my name for the day—or the week?

I turned to see three boys sitting a table. There table had mostly books and trays on it. The one African American kid, the one I assumed had called me, gestured for me to approach them. I nod and did. It got a little awkward when his two friends looked a little flustered about his actions. "Eddie, what are you doing?" One of the guys sitting next to him asked. He had black hair and wore a tuque. "We saved that seat for V.I.P only." He said.

I looked at him a little weird before saying, "Well I'm Jack, nice to meet you guys." I said, pulling out the empty seat and seating myself in it. "So, how do you guys all know each other?" I asked since no one else seemed to want to say anything.

"We're friends." The nerd boy next to me in the button up shirt, cardigan sweater said. He had light orange hair that was pretty badly combed. "We do karate after school together." He added. Karate, huh? Everywhere I go, karate seems to follow me. I wish my parents would move us to Canada, I hear Karate is a lot less popular there. Then, maybe this nightmare will stop following me.

I was about to reply, but the rude guy with the tuque cut in. "We don't just do karate, Milton," He said. So the nerd kid's name was Milton…seems like a good fit. "These are registered weapons." He added. Was this guy for real? His arms are like twigs and I doubt he's got any muscle under that flesh, but I have to admit, he's pretty funny. This guy is gonna be really fun to hang out with.

I was about to say something, y'know, get the conversation, that was slowly dying, back up again. But before I could, I noticed a small, brown object flying throw the air. I didn't realize what it was before it dusted Milton in the back of the head. A falafel ball? Really, that's just not cool.

Milton retorted by doing some weird gazelle call or something. I guess it was a nerd thing. I looked across the room at the group of four guys that wore matching red, black and white jackets. They all laughed hard at Milton's response to their little prank.

Jerry started laughing as well, which I found a little uncool of him. I thought these guys were good friends. "The kid from the Black Dragon's just dusted Milton in the ba—" He was cut off when he got a brown object right in the face. "Hey, not cool!" He said, with clear hesitation in his voice. I found it kind of odd that he didn't raise his voice in his retort. Was he scared? But he acted so tough.

Black Dragons, who are they? "Are you guys gonna do anything?" I asked. I hated watching people get bullied. I let it happen in my old school, I was gonna sit down for it here. "I thought you guys knew karate." I added.

"We do!" Milton said, over confidently. He rose from his seat and turned towards the table where the bullies sat. Finally, let's see what this kid has got! He looked at them for a moment before sitting down again. "But they know it better." He said with a frown.

"Don't worry, guys," I stood up from my seat. "I got this." I said, not forgetting to tuck in my chair. I can't forget my table manners after all.

Before I left, I heard Milton mumble something, but I kinda just blocked it out. I walked over to their table. When I got here, they were still laughing about the stunt they just pulled. "Hey," I greeted. "I like your outfits, you guys cheerleaders?" I asked. That sounded so much better in my head!

"No," The guy that seemed to be the leader of the group replied. He looks a lot older than most of the kids in school, and he had long dirty brown fuzzy hair. "But Bryan used to be." He added. The guy he gestured towards looked down at the table in shame. Did this guys just take my questions serious? Is he stupid or something? "You got a problem?" He asked, getting up from his seat and towered over me in a very intimidating fashion. He did a little karate routine. When he was done I heard a few people at table awe at his performance. Are you serious? I learned a routine similar to that one when I was a white belt.

"No, I didn't come here to fight." I turned, keeping the corner of my eye on this guy. He looked a little flustered. Only a moment later, I turned and caught the guy's fist only inches from my face. This guy makes it way too predictable. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I said before smirking. I twisted his arm, hearing crack a few times. When I felt it was at its limit before I broke it, I turned him and kick him right above the rear, sending him flying over his own table. Trays and lunches flew on the ground as he slip across the table before hitting the ground.

Immediately after, two of the guys approached me. A double team, huh? I can handle these guys. They took turns swinging and punching at me. I took my time to dodge and duck around their slow punches. I couldn't tell if they had any force because none of them touched me. Just as I thought that, I had to redirect on of the guys' fist, causing him to crash into his friend.

While they got all tangled up, I took one of the, now empty, chairs and slip it across to one of the guys. He stopped it before glaring at me. I put my fists up and gave them a 'Come at me' look. Man, I promised myself I wouldn't fit anymore, I thought I gave up this shit a long time ago.

The guy jumped over the chair to come at me. Bad idea. He clearly wasn't ready, so I gave him a wakeup call. A.K.A a kick right to the chest, I didn't hold up back—much. My kick set him flying back into the chair, before it flipped over from the force, as well as the weight, but mostly the force.

The two guys that tried to double team me before came back for more. This time they were a little smarter and started striking at me more together as a team, instead of two separate people. Instead of dodging their strikes, I decided to block them, while looking for an opening.

When I realized the guy to my right was focusing more on hitting me with punches instead of kicks, I did a half assed low round house kick to his just above his ankle. This caused him to fall over. No upper or lower body strength, have these guys ever heard of working out? These guys or no more than orange belts.

The Asian guy came at me with a jump kick, that I blocked, but I was caught a little off guard by a tray a nearly slipped on. I almost wiped out on the tray, but luckily I focused on keeping my balance. These however, caused my block to fail. But it didn't however, cancel his kick.

When I realized my stance had broken, I ran to the table, blocking a few of his strikes on the way there. When I jumped onto the table, the guy I keeped in the shin before, came diving at my feet, trying to take me off the table. I simply jumped over him, as he passed underneath me, wiping out against the wall on the other side of the table. That's from skate boarding, everything else is karate though.

When I landed back on the table, I realized I was facing someone that was still seated at the table. At this moment, I realized that everyone else had moved to huddle up in the corner of the cafeteria near the door. This girl was Kim! She was holding her lunch tray that almost got destroyed by the guy that slip by on the table. The smiled and waved sweetly at me. I simply winked and turned before I got caught in her eyes again.

When I turned, the Asian guy had already launched a kick at me, which I easily foresaw and side flipped over it. When I landed on the ground, he was already ready to strike me, but I easily caught it and put him in and arm hold. I made sure to lock his shoulder with a pressure point puncture that I learned a while back. This made his shoulder muscles useless for a short time, but it's illegal in karate matches all over the states.

I noticed a bowl of chocolate pudding. Why not? Might as well have a little fun while I was here. I drove his face into the pudding and left it there for a while. "Enjoy your pudding!" I said with a smile, one of those fake smiles though. Like the ones the cashiers at target give you. And okay, that was a lie, that's Milton's pudding, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He was hiding underneath a table for crying out loud.

I pulled the guys face out of the pudding and to be honest I don't think he's ever looked better. In the corner of my eye, I noticed the big curly fries guy was finally getting back up. Finally, about time. He came at me to punch me, but I threw the pudding guy at him, not letting go of his arm. The impact sent the big guy flying back. I pulled the guy back by his arm, and kick tossed him over into the trash can behind me.

I stood up from the ground. The kick toss forced me to hit the ground; I can't always be graceful and flawless. I looked around and realized the mess I had made. I quickly ran out the cafeteria doors before I teacher came in and saw what I had done. I heard a lot of talking coming from the cafeteria after I ran out. And I can happily say I didn't look back.

I was walking around the mall near our school after school. I carried my skating gear as I passed by an electronic store. They had a lot of flat screen TV's shown behind their display window. I stopped for moment when I saw a commercial start to play. It was some guy that was like five feet tall talking about his dojo. I'm gonna be honesty, I didn't stop for because it was about karate or for the beach ninjas, which was a totally awesome idea by the way. I stopped when I heard the name 'Bobby Wasabi'. Now that name brought back memories. But mostly bad ones about some really bad parts of my past. Now this was a dojo I'd imagine that Frank guy and his friends would train, it looked like a joke to me.

After the really cheesy ending of the commercial, I decided to jump on my skate board and ride off. I only realized after a few minutes that skateboarding was prohibited in the mall, but that didn't really faze me much. Not even the cop chasing after me worried me much. But when I crashed into the wall, that's when I really started to worry for my health.

I was kind of surprised when I got up and I was still conscious. I looked around and so saw a strangely familiar guy in a gi and the three boys I met earlier at school. I kinda had trouble remembering their names, was it from the crash? I'm not sure if I hit my head that hard, but I also saw Marge the lunch lady sitting with them on the mat.

I snapped out of it after I realized I was in a dojo. That's not good. "You guys have got to try that!" I said, tumbling a little as I tried to find my balance. Oh yeah, also the fact that the fat cop that was chasing me, I was now peering at me through the giant hole I left in the wall. "Oh, well gotta go." Seeing how there was a mat, I decided to do a cart wheel; a side flip and a back flip with a perfect landing towards the exit. After my little routine, I ran the rest of the way for the doors, but two cops appeared and grabbed me.

Only one word ran through my mind, "Fuck." Oops, wasn't supposed to say that out loud around cops.

A few minutes later, the cops had just ended their lesson on rules and how kids shouldn't be flying through walls. I kinda just blocked them out and thought for a while about that girl I met, Kim, and my new school—but mostly Kim.

After they left, the short guy in a gi that I finally remember that I saw him on TV earlier came to talk to me. He was holding a piece of paper, and he wasn't happy. "You're in a lot of trouble, kid, but I can help you. Your friends, Milton, Jerry and Eddie," He started, gesturing towards where they sat on the mat. "They say you know a thing or two about karate. They said you took out four Black Dragons at school." He said.

"What's your point?" I retorted. This guy's got nothing on me. "They were no higher than blue belts. Actually, I think the one kid that whipped out after sliding on the table was like a white belt." I added, and that was the truth. Maybe I was exaggerating a little. He was a yellow belt at most.

"What I'm getting at is that they want to close down my dojo because we aren't getting anywhere," He replied. "I need to win two belts at the next competition or else I'm out of business." He said.

Was this guy for real? Why would I ever think of going back into karate just to help him out? I gave up that stupid sport long ago, and there's no way I'm getting back into it just to avoid a few hours of community service. "No thanks, I'm not interested." I replied.

"They want to send you to Juve." He finally said. I was shocked to say the least. Juve, this guy can't be serious, that's gotta be a joke…but then again, I did crash into his wall. But they said the insurance was taking care of all the expenses so I'm off the hook for that. Was he blackmailing me?

"So does Bobby Wasabi own this franchise?" I asked, still kind of in shock of the information he was giving me.

"Yes, he's the greatest martial arts master ever!" Rudy said, gesturing towards the pictures he had of his movies on the wall. I knew all about Bobby Wasabi and his movies. He's a martial arts legend that hasn't been seen for 20 years.

"Y'know my grandfather was his first and only sensei." I said. I wasn't lie even though I wish I was.

"Are you serious?!" Rudy asked in shock. "You're grandfather taught THE Bobby Wasabi? That's insane, I've seen all his movies!"

"So have!" I exclaimed. We formed the Wasabi sign with our hands and spoke in unison, which I found slightly weird, "We swear by light of the Dragon's Eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die! Wasabi!"

"So do we have a deal, Jack?" He asked me, putting his hand out for a shake,

I looked at his hand for a moment, before replying, "Yeah." I shook his hand.

The next day after school, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and I sat at a booth in some weird fast food restaurant called Falafel Phil's. The food there wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. We sat, ate and talked for a while before my eyes trailed off to the sound of the restaurant doors opening. There I saw her, Kim, I hadn't see her all day. She looked around before walking towards our table. I felt my heart start beat faster and faster, the speed increasing at every step she took. "Hey, Jack." She greeted when she got to the head of our table.

"Hello, Kim." The three guys replied to her in unison before I could even open my mouth. They tried being smooth, but it was failing miserably for them.

Kim looked a little flustered when they answer. "Uh, Jack, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

"Sure go ahead." They replied for me again. Kim looked really freaked out at this point.

"Guys, can you give me a minute?" I asked them, I was a little mad at this point. They seemed to understand pretty well and walked out of the restaurant. When I was sure they were gone, I gestured for Kim to take a seat which she happily did.

"I heard you're pretty good at karate." She started. Karate again, what is up with the people in this town and karate? Can't I just get away from all of this?

"Not you, too." I replied with a frown.

She quirked an eyebrow and frowned before replying, "What?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "So you do karate?"

She gave me a look that made me immediately regret asking that.

Before I knew it, she had led me to the Black Dragon's dojo. I wait for her to put on her flashy red gi. I was surprised when she walked out of the change room with a black belt strapped around her waist. She brought me into one of the training rooms. I have to say, I was impressed, this place made Bobby Wasabi's dojo look like a dump.

She got out two wooden boards and placed them on two concrete towers. Before I knew it, her hand flashed through the wood, cutting through it like a knife through paper. She smirked at me after he performance, and I have to say, I was impressed.

She asked me how many I could cut. I had chopped boards in a while so I decided to just saw four, even though that wasn't that many. She was a little shock when I said it, not sure why. But she went go me four wooden boards.

I placed them on the concrete towers before slamming my hand right through them. It was a lot easier than I remember it being. Maybe all those workout sessions are finally starting to pay off. She was really surprised when she saw me chop four boards. I also noticed other in the room started looking.

I saw a man dressed in a black gi and a he had a black belt strapped around his waist. I could tell by the patches on his gi that he was a third degree black belt and probably the sensei that ran the joint. He was walking around with that Frank guy from school. I was REALLY surprised to see a black belt strapped around Frank's waist.

They were talking, and I just so happened to tune in while Kim talked to me. "I heard that is Bobby Wasabi's dojo doesn't get two belts in the next tournament, their out." He told Frank. "We can't allow that to happened."

At that point, I tuned out. What does this guy have against Bobby Wasabi? I know it's the only other dojo in town, but really, there's nothing better than a little competition, right? I said bye to Kim before running out of the place. I didn't want to risk allowing them to persuade me into join them. I'm done with karate and I always will be.

When I walked into the dojo, everyone was already there. Jerry, Milton and Eddie were stretching on the mat. Right as I arrived, Rudy walked out of his office, eyeing me. "Where have you been?" He asked me. "You're ten minutes late for our scheduled practice."

"Sorry, I got a little side tracked." I replied. "Kim was showing me around the Black Dragon's dojo." I replied, smirking mentally. It's time to see the little history behind these two dojos.

Rudy frowned. "What? You went to the Black Dragon's?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded. "No student of mine is allowed on that premise." He said.

"First of all, Rudy, I'm not your student. I'm just helping you win a belt at the competition, and I'm off the hook, remember. "I said. "And second of all, you're not the boss of me." I said with a big scoop of attitude.

"He's right, Rudy, chill." Jerry said.

Rudy's frown deepened. "I will not chill when our dojo is on the line." He replied. "If it wasn't for me, Jack would be banned from the dojo for two weeks!" He said. He looked really shocked afterwards when he had realized what he said.

Aha! I knew it, he was lying about Juve! "Banned from the mall for two weeks?" I asked him. "You said I was going to Juve."

Rudy looked flustered and I knew he wasn't going to answer with anything that was worth my time. "That's it, I'm out of here." I went to my locker and grabbed my duffle bag. "This place is a shit show." I said before walking out.

**Important Please Read: **Okay, so that's a wrap for the first chapter of this brand new story I'm starting. It is re a remake of the Kickin' It series, but I'm NOT doing all the episodes, just the ones I liked, and with kick moments in them! I am changing the plot quite a bit and you will start realizing it more and more as the story goes on. As you may, or may not know, I'm also currently working on another piece of writing, The Fallen Apples, which is another Kick story that can be found on my profile, if you are interested in reading it. So I will only update this one every other day or so, just because I've already started The Fallen Apples. But if this one gets a lot of reviews and such, I may try to update it more.  
But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review both, or only your favorite, I want to know what you think so please review! It also helps me a lot with my writer's block and it encourages me to keep writing, so I really appreciate it! :)

Ciao, now

Percy out!


End file.
